Portable electronic devices can be carried by users as the users travel to different places. Examples of portable electronic devices include notebook computers, tablet computers, smart watches, and so forth. A notebook computer can include a base and a display that is rotatably attached to the base. The display can be moved between a closed position where the display lies on top of the base, in an open position where the display is flipped open so that a user can view a display screen of the display.